1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new temple system useful in eyewear frames, and more particularly, relates to a dual temple system having in combination a paddle temple member and a cable temple member.
2. Description of the Art
Eyewear, such as sunglasses or spectacles, typically comprise a front frame, temple members which extend out and over the ear of the wearer, and hinge systems for attaching the temples to the front frames. Conventionally, there are two broad classes of temple types. The first type, generally known as a paddle temple, has a partially flattened outer end appropriate for extending over and behind the ear and along the side of the head of the wearer. While the outer end usually has a curvature to hug the top edge of the ear, these temples do not securely attach the temple to the ear and the eyewear to the head. During brisk movement, such as any sports activity, the eyewear can easily be dislodged or thrown from the head. Thus, eyewear containing paddle temples have not been found to be satisfactory when worn during excessive movement such as sports activities.
To overcome the short falls of paddles temples on eyewear worn during sports activities, accessories such as elastic bands or straps have been developed. These accessories are typically connected to the outer end of each paddle temple to firmly wrap around the back of the head. Further, modifications have also been developed in the hinge mechanism to allow the temples to more securely hug the side of the wearer's head. However, neither of these solutions have proved to be entirely satisfactory due primarily to the discomfort associated with these approaches and the difficulty associated with the placement and removal of the eyewear from the wearer's head.
A second general type of temple, known as a cable temple, has a spring-like flexible stranded member which is shaped so as to pass around and grip the ear. These cable temples grip the back of the ear from a point above the ear to a point below the ear and firmly attach the temple and the eyewear to the wearer's head. The cable temple typically comprises a flexible metal core which is wrapped in a protective material to protect the wearer's ear. However, the prolonged attachment of the cable temple to the wearer's ear has been found to be generally uncomfortable because of the tight grip of the cable temple against the ears of the wearer.
The present invention comprises a temple system which contains both a paddle temple member and a cable temple member which can be easily and simply changed from one member to the other at the option of the wearer. While other attempts have been made to combine multiple temple elements, many of these prior approaches require retractable systems wherein the cable temple member of the temple system is retracted or moved from the ear using a mechanical means. Further, other complex mechanical systems have been developed for changing from one temple type to the other. However, these temple systems tend to be complex, costly to manufacture, and difficult for the wearer to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,130 discloses an improved frame for eyeglasses in which the frame comprises a temple member having a rigid ear piece near its outer end and having a flexible stranded ear piece member along its lower edge which can be retracted into the rigid member. According to one embodiment of this patent, the inner end of the flexible stranded ear piece is made to follow the same general contour as the rigid ear piece member by a mechanism which engages the end of the flexible stranded ear piece member into a slot in the bottom of the outer end of the rigid ear piece member. However, this temple system has several drawbacks. First, the slot means for attaching the flexible member to the rigid member is inherently in conflict with the spring-like shape and action of the flexible member. When the flexible member is attached to the slot of the rigid member and forced to conform to the shape of the rigid member, the force on the flexible member continually pulls away from the rigid member resulting in the flexible member releasing from the rigid member. Conversely, if the slot is adapted to firmly receive the flexible member in a manner to force the flexible member to conform to the shape of the rigid member (to avoid this release problem), the slot attachment will be difficult to use and the shape of the flexible member will eventually be modified. This modification will result in the flexible member not providing the fit originally desired becoming loose or uncomfortable.
The present invention overcomes these shortcomings by a simple and efficient means which allows the cable temple member to be easily moved and secured away from the ear and yet does not force the cable member into a substantially disforming position. Further, the present invention can be easily and cost effectively manufactured and allows the wearer to simply remove the cable temple member from the ear without removing the eyewear from the head.